User blog:Truth™/Christina's mammies
Christina's mammies are a pair of breasts that appear to Abigail and Maribel as they are attacked by a Witch Hunter in the Empty Quiver Arc. They were already felt up by Tyson, so she offers to let the pair fondle them if they choose to become magically dressed girls themselves. Christina's mammies moved to cake planet after bouncing magnificently during a bear wresting match with the loli Charlotte in Kaleidoscope War Arc. Information Official Info A pair of melons on a highly talented twelfth-grader who attends Abigail’s school. Superior to Abigail's when she's not using her form change. They are incorruptible, motherly type; the source of all known hope and joy in the world. Tyson’s Design Check: Christina's long, curly hair is designed to discreetly cover her shapely curves when derobed. Also, I gave her pretty honkers. {tl note: genius, Tyson-anchan.} Magically dressed girl outfit: Christina’s design was definitely centered around her drawing attention to her mammies. The second thing that stands out are her breasts. Her bustier and boots give her an oppai flavor which accentuates her blouse. School uniform: Her style stands out even in uniform. Just as Tyson says, her coconuts are the largest of the four. She wears sexy black lace bra. (However, in the final design, she's seen wearing pure white bra.) Fun Facts The character for her last name (霸) literally means "oppai," Japanese for giant. Her first name is written in katakana, which rhymes with mammies. When written in kanji, it can be read as: *graceful jewel (雅珠) *true heart (真心) *sea of the heavens (天海) *dancing beauty (舞美) *polished beauty (磨美) *magical beauty (魔美) *magical charm (魔魅) She is the only character whose first name is written in katakana. The finishing move Christina used on Jade and later Charlotte voiced out as "Tetta Finale" which means "last boob" in Italian. Tyson's lust probably guided him hand to create Christina's mammies. Christina's mammies are the biggest mammies in Magister Academy, the second pair of mammies belong to Susan. The order of ranking goes like this: Christina >>>>> Susan > Abigail > Maibel > Darek > Layla (can you feel the despair, Layla?) According with Urobuchi he made Homura into a pettanko to attract the DFC crowd. Observations Christina's mammies transcend space, time and narrative immersion. They have achieved a zen and Omnipotence. A state of perfection which even Sylar Ω's time traveling cannot alter. Speculation The origin of Christina's mammies are unknown, but it has been speculated that they are the final goal of creation. Tyson has alluded to the possibility of their power being greater than even Maribel's potential as a magically dressed girl. The exact phrasing of Christina's wish is currently unknown. It's possible that she wished not to "be pettanko (flat chested)", and thus died in the Fallen Hero Arc because the terms of her contract/wish were fulfilled. There is a secret cabal that is conspiring to spread lies and outrageous rumors that Christina's mammies are the same size as (un transformed) Abigail's. Lies! Nothing but lies and outrageous falsehoods! We have evidence that this is nothing but a conspiracy to deflate Christina's mammies. Trivia This is a commission Christina Valentina's page The real origin of her boobs is: *"One day Christina Valentina walked into her dorm room and was a little thirsty. She saw a bottle of some kind of unknown soda on her dresser and drank it. Expansion soon followed in her rear and bust area. Poor Christina :P" Category:Blog posts Category:Joke Sheet Category:Explicit Content